luna_loudfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna loud
Luna loud is the best loud house sister in the world Luna Loud is one of the ten deuteragonists in The Loud House, known for her rockstar behaviour. ☀ Full Name Luna Loud Alias Luna Lunes (by herself) Night Club Lulu Origin The Loud House Occupation High school student Rock Star Powers/Skills Extremely high musical talent (especially with the electric guitar) Singing and Dancing skills Censorship Intelligence Hand-to-hand combatant Strength Hobby Playing music Goals To be a famous rock star Family Rita Loud (mother) Lynn Loud Sr. (father) Lori Loud (oldest sister) Leni Loud (2nd oldest sister) Luan Loud (7th youngest sister) Lynn Loud Jr. (6th youngest sister) Lincoln Loud (younger brother) Lucy Loud (5th youngest sister) Lana Loud (4th youngest sister) Lola Loud (3rd youngest sister) Lisa Loud (2nd youngest sister) Lily Loud (youngest sister) Albert (maternal grandfather) Shirley (aunt) Unnamed uncle Unnamed cousin Unnamed paternal grandfather Unnamed paternal great-grandfather Ruth (great aunt) Harriet (great-grandmother) Unnamed paternal grandmother Unnamed maternal grandmother Friends/Allies Lincoln Loud Lori Loud (most of the time) Leni Loud Luan Loud (roommate, most of the time) Lynn Loud Jr. Lucy Loud Lana Loud Lola Loud Lisa Loud Lily Loud Chunk Mick Swagger Tabby Clyde McBride Sam Sharp (crush, love interest) Enemies Lori Loud (at times, when she is bossy) Luan Loud (at times, when her pranks go too far) The Exterminator Tetherby The Manager Park Ranger Type of Hero Rock Star Contents hide # Personality # Appearance # Heroic acts # Trivia # Related Links # Navigation Personality Despite her skirt, Luna is actually a tomboy. Luna is a 15-year-old girl who is a rock star. She has an interest in rock music, and she owns and plays an electric guitar (She is also quite proficient in several other instruments, including some that are not associated with rock music). She regularly quotes famous songs in her dialogue (i.e. at one point, when in a jail cell, she says "I fought the law, but the law won."). Along with Leni, she has the best relationship with Lincoln of his older sisters. Appearance Luna has short brown hair styled into a pixie cut. She wears a purple t-shirt with a skull on it, a light purple skirt with a square pattern, a grey belt wrapped around the skirt and high purple boots, as well as paperclips she uses for earrings. Trivia * Her American voice actress also voiced Nightfall, Catwoman, Sticks the Badger, Adam Lyon, Chum Chum, Stompp and many others. * Her Polish voice actress also voiced Rainbow Dash and Bailey Pickett. * She is similar to Yumi Yoshimura from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. * Her name comes from the Latin Luna, Lunae, which means "moon." * In "One of the Boys", her mirror world counterpart is called Luke. He works to be a rockstar like she is, but his personality is more abrasive compared to hers, as seen when he gave Lincoln a swirly (presumably out of anger for waking him up). He sports a faux hawk, and his guitar is blue. He wears a vest and jeans but retains the shirt Luna wears. *Cute vixen